This invention relates to mousepads and tracking aids for computers and the like, and in particular to a mousepad having a comfortable support for the mouse user.
A computer mouse is a typical device used to aid the processing of information in a computer. Computer users typically use a mouse in combination with the computer keyboard, and even more commonly, sometimes a mouse is used without even requiring use of the keyboard.
The computer mouse normally is operated on a flat surface, with that surface often being known as a mousepad. That surface typically has sufficient friction so that the tracking ball of the computer mouse rotates appropriately as the computer mouse is navigated across the operating surface, moving the cursor on the user""s computer screen.
Mousepads may be provided in practically any size or shape, and typically are quite thin, in order to reside on a flat surface proximate the computer keyboard. Many devices have been developed, however, for locating the mousepad elsewhere. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 6,187,398 discloses a computer mousepad mounted on a flexible membrane which is filled with a fluid-like media so that the device can be used on an uneven surface and conform to the contour of that surface. That surface could be anything from the leg of a user to a cluttered desktop.
U.S. Pat. Nos. 6,368,693; 5,593,128 and 5,355,811 disclose computer mousepads adapted to being situated on a user""s thigh. The mousepad of the ""693 patent is flexible to conform to the contour of the leg, while the ""128 and ""811 patents have rigid surfaces having retaining walls or lips forming a boundary beyond which a computer mouse cannot travel.
None of the prior art devices address wrist and arm fatigue that can occur when a user is employing a mousepad for long periods of time.
The inventions directed to a computer mousepad and tracking aid which includes a pad platform having an operating surface and extending to a first surrounding outer margin. A peripheral wrist support is provided, having at least a portion extending above and beyond the first surrounding outer margin of the pad platform. The, wrist support includes a tubular element extending laterally to a second surrounding outer margin and the tubular element includes an upper boundary spaced above the operating surface. Means is provided for securing the pad platform proximate the wrist support.
In accordance with the preferred form of the invention, the tubular element comprises a flexible membrane having a hollow inner cavity. A mobile fill media is contained within the membrane. In one form, the mobile fill media comprises a plurality of pellets. In another form, the mobile fill media comprises a flowable material.
The pad platform is preferably substantially rigid. The securing means comprises an appropriate means of fixing the pad platform in place, such as hook-and-loop fasteners, adhesive strips, or other appropriate means.
In one form of the invention, a cavity is located beneath the pad platform, having mobile fill media therewithin. The cavity can form part of, or be separate from, the tubular element comprising the peripheral support.
In one form of the invention, the operating surface comprises an upper surface of the pad platform. In another form of the invention, the operating surface comprises a covering applied, and appropriately affixed to, the pad platform.